Alice Nakiri/Relationships
}} Family Senzaemon Nakiri Patriarch of the Nakiri Family, Senzaemon is Alice's paternal grandfather and a living legend in the culinary world. Alice holds great respect for her grandfather. Senzaemon in turn always greets her with a smile and is proud of her achievements in the Molecular Gastronomy field. However, this does not mean that this family ties gives her favoritism when her grandfather is a judge in a cooking duel. Nevertheless, their familial bond is strong and he was more than willing to allow her to sit with the judges during the 43rd Autumn Election Finals. Sōe Nakiri Sōe is Alice's father. While the two are not seen together, it is likely that Alice loves him deeply. However, they did have a scene together in the anime, at the conclusion of the Regiment de Cuisine, where they showed a very happy and loving father-daughter relationship. Leonora Nakiri Leonora is Alice's mother. Alice inherited most of her physical and personality traits from her mother, including her hair and skin tone, tendency to blow her cheeks out when frustrated, and . Alice loves her mother dearly and the two stay in regular contact even though her mother is back in Denmark. After her defeat in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Quarterfinals, Alice spent nine hours crying to her mother over the phone. Nevertheless, Leonora stayed on the line the entire time comforting her daughter. Erina Nakiri Erina is Alice's paternal cousin. The two grew up in the Nakiri mansion together, though Erina often bullied Alice. To make matters worse, though Alice was very skilled at a young age, Erina's God's Tongue overshadowed Alice's abilities. Tired of being in Erina's shadow, Alice convinced her father to let her come to Denmark, hoping to gain the techniques to finally beat Erina. However, the two maintained a solid friendly relationship in their childhood as Erina wanted to communicate with Alice after she moved to Denmark. However, their close relationship was forcibly cut by Erina's father, Azami, who destroyed all of the letters that Alice sent. 7 years later, she was accepted into Tōtsuki and reunited with Erina. Though Erina is considered the top prospect of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation, Alice is considered a top contender for that title as well. The two share a strong rivalry with each other and Alice is one of the few people that Erina admits is strong. The two often bicker when they are together, but Alice is more than willing to ask Erina if she wants to join her in an activity. With the return of her uncle to Tōtsuki, Alice smuggled Erina out of the Nakiri Mansion without a second thought, preventing Azami from cutting her off from the world again. In the weeks leading up to the Promotion Exams, Alice would demand that Erina stand up to Azami and not let him control her life. While the two would never admit it, they care deeply for each other. Azami Nakiri Azami is Alice's uncle. Alice has a deep-rooted hatred for Azami, not only for his abuse of Erina but for cutting off her relationship with her cousin. She was more than willing to smuggle Erina out of the Nakiri Mansion despite the consequences she would face from her uncle had he caught them. During the conclusion of Ryō's Shokugeki against Rentarō Kusunoki, Alice was able to meet Azami again. Shrugging off his scorn, Alice proclaimed her hatred of him and her opposition of his goals. Tōtsuki Culinary Academy: Allies and Rivals Sōma Yukihira The newest and only transfer student into the High School level of Tōtsuki, Sōma quickly piqued Alice's interest after his entrance speech. To Alice, Sōma's "old-fashion" cooking style did not have the caliber to reach the top of Tōtsuki. Sōma in turn feels that Alice's emphasis on artistry over impact is a foolish view. Despite their rivalry and views on each other's cooking methods, both Alice and Sōma are very friendly with each other, usually joking around with each other when they talk. After their first encounter during the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training, Alice and Sōma looked forward to the day that the two would fight in a cooking duel. This battle finally occurred during the first round of the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main Tournament. Although Alice's dish was both visually stunning and delicious, her dish lacked heart and soul compared to Sōma's dish. Though Alice took her loss very hard, she refused to allow Sōma or anyone else take the top of Tōtsuki and vowed to defeat him in their next duel. While the two kept cordial with one another in their following interactions, Alice's drive remained, manifesting itself during the Moon Banquet Festival. Alice has come to respect Sōma's skill as a chef. Ryō Kurokiba Ryō is Alice's assistant whom she "rescued" off of the streets of a Northern-European country. Ryō follows Alice everywhere she goes and is extremely obedient to her commands, following them down to the precise wording. Erina notes that Ryō must be very skilled for Alice to acknowledge him, attributing that Ryō is her closest friend. In their childhood Alice used to beat him all the time which made him respect her but it is said that he now has more wins than her. Hisako Arato Alice tends to have a playful attitude towards Erina's secretary, nicknaming her "Hishoko-chan" (literally secretary), much to Hisako's chagrin. Category:Relationships